1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooling unit for installation in a housing, such as a switchgear cabinet, having a mounting plate for receiving electrical componentry and having at least one cooling channel through which a coolant can flow.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A cooling unit in the form of a cooling plate with a mounting on a flat exterior is taught by German Patent Reference DE 10 2004 055 815 A1. The mounting comprises undercut grooves extending parallel to each other, and fastening elements which can be inserted into them, by which waste heat-producing electric or electronic components, such as frequency converters, for example, can be attached to the flat side of the cooling plate by further mounting elements. Cooling channels, through which a liquid coolant flows, are formed in the cooling plate, which are connected by connecting lines to cooling units, for example a recooling installation, preferably arranged outside of the housing, or of the switchgear cabinet. Depending on the density of the wound cooling channels and the heat transport capability of the coolant, as well as the conductivity of the cooling plate, and further predeterminable parameters, a high cooling output can be achieved with such a construction, along with a space-saving, compact arrangement and versatile mounting options. Additional cooling units are for further components which produce waste heat in the housing. A relatively large cost outlay must be offered for cooling the ambient air in the housing, or in the switchgear cabinet, wherein cooling units, possibly with fans at appropriate locations, are to be installed.